


Desecration Smile

by Atra Materia (TheDarkMaterial)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, monstrous voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkMaterial/pseuds/Atra%20Materia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's power that gets him off, and he never holds so much of it as when he's taking her in Hojo's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desecration Smile

Hojo's always made Scarlet nervous, and it's for that reason that Rufus likes to take her in the scientist's lab.

The things that Scarlet makes are tangible, inanimate. They do what she says, and when they don't, at least they don't run amok. Oh, maybe they'll backfire, take out a test subject or three, but that's the end of it. After that, they go to the scrap heap.

The toys in Hojo's box, though, are things man was never meant to tamper with. He meddles in the very makeup of the universe, and that terrifies the woman so grounded in the elements of earth.

Scarlet will do anything to escape the lab, and Rufus delights in it. It's power that gets the President off, and he never holds so much over her as when he has her thrust against a wall, bent over an examination table, pinned to a specimen tank. Inside, the creature blinks its many eyes at the pair of humans rutting on the other side of the glass. Beneath Rufus, Scarlet gasps and twists, struggling to escape the sight of Hojo's mangled creation.

He's had her in his bed, on the hood of his car, under his desk, but this is by far the best.

"Was this where it caught you?" he purrs, his lips shaping against her ear. A hand slides to her throat and clenches there. "Tell me again how it is that Hojo's little friends have sex?"

The memory of having become one of the madman's experiments herself torments Scarlet, and when Rufus brings it up, her movements become frenzied - hips bucking, hands scrabbling over the glass as if trying to pull herself out of her captor's arms and crawl to safety. She won't be going anywhere - Rufus' grasp is too secure, and the tank's walls too slick and straight. His cock is plunged deep in her cunt, and when she has her little fit, it causes the plush passage to contract and writhe around him. He'd chuckle, if he didn't need so badly to groan. The hand still on her hip tightens, fingers digging into the lush swell of flesh.

There's white around the irises of her eyes. She isn't facing him, but he can see her reflection in the glass. Where it overlays the misshapen face of the thing on the other side, the two mingle grotesquely.

The more she fights, the more his prick aches with want of release. His thrusts become harsher, the mushroom head of his cock slamming into the back of her cunt. There's enough force behind it that even with the tank welded in place, it creaks.

"Think it'll break?" he whispers with the chuckle that hadn't come through before, and Scarlet utters a sound he couldn't have put a name to whether he'd cared to or not. Even in the midst of terror, the woman is hot and wet, and fluid gushes down her walls and legs to squelch as he plunges through it. His balls tighten and his shaft swells, and a half-second before it disgorges its complement of seed, he pulls out of Scarlet and pushes her aside. His hand curls around his cock and jerks sharply once, twice. White secretion spurts from its tip, splattering on the glass directly in front of Hojo's creation. If the tank wall hadn't been between them, he would have just jizzed in the creature's face.

He'll be nice today, and leave it for Hojo to clean up.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Written for Porn Battle Round Ten @ IJ. The prompt was _Final Fantasy VII, anyone/anyone, desecrating Hojo's lab._


End file.
